Draco's Birthday Presents
by RPatzAddict
Summary: Draco's birthday presents from Harry lead to a night of pleasure. Rated M for sexual content.


Harry smiled at the form of his sleeping husband. He set the tray carrying the birthday breakfast that he had made down on the bedside table. The red comforter was that pooled around his waist. The pale skin of his back and the dimples above the smooth arse Harry enjoyed so much. He eyed his husband's body, his dick hardening at the knowledge of the naked body beneath the comforter. His husband's lanky arms were stretched out on either side of his head. On arm reached towards Harry's side of the bed. When his hand met the cool sheets he turned his head, mumbling Harry's name.

"Right here, love," the young wizard said. He moved to sit on the edge of their bed, entwining their fingers. "Happy birthday, Draco," he murmured, leaning down to press a kiss to the blonde wizard's full lips. When Harry pulled back from the kiss, Draco released Harry's hand to grip his hair. Their lips met in a passionate kiss, Draco's mouth dominating Harry's. The dark haired wizard's tongue ran along his husband's bottom lip, begging entrance into his warm mouth. The blonde's mouth opened to allow Harry's tongue to trace the inside of his mouth

It was ten minutes before they separated, their lips puffy from kisses and their hair rumpled. Their chests were heaving from the lack of oxygen and a bruise was darkening on the crook of Harry's neck. Draco law on his back with Harry draped across his chest, his finger circling the pert pink nipple of the man he loved.

"I love you," Harry breathed.

"I love you, too," Draco said. "Now, where's that bacon I smell?"

Harry laughed and swatted Draco chest playfully. He took his wand and heated the bacon and eggs he had made. It was one of Draco's favorites though he was horrible at making it. He stood to place the tray beside Draco.

Once Draco and Harry had polished off the tray of breakfast and had licked the remaining grease from each other's lips, Draco started his usual interrogation about his present.

"I'm not telling you," Harry stated adamantly as he buttoned his trousers.

Draco's hands slid beneath his waistband from behind him. "Come on. I'll make it worth your while," he said seductively, pressing his lips against the crook of the dark haired wizard's neck.

Harry tried to pull away, but the slim fingers of Draco's hand brushed against his erection. He moaned at the sensation of his husband's fingers.

"Are you sure?" Draco pressed, his mouth sucking on the lobe of Harry's ear.

"I'm still not telling you."

The blonde huffed in annoyance and pulled his hand out of Harry's pants.

"You'll get your present soon enough, love."

Draco growled and pressed Harry against the wall, his hips pressing into his husband's. Their erections ground together through the material of their trousers. He pulled his wand from his back pocket and muttered a spell under his breath. Their clothes vanished from their bodies, appearing in heaps on the floor.

"Impatient tonight?" Harry laughed. His husband's lips cut off his laughter. As much as Harry loved the feeling of Draco's full pink lips against his own, he pulled away. He took his wand from the pile of clothes at his feet and enlarged the small ring-sized box from his trouser pocket. A rectangular box wrapped in green wrapping paper. Harry handed the present to his eager blonde lover.

"Finally!" Draco cried and tore at the wrapping paper. He held up the blue vibrating dildo and padded handcuffs. He was torn between laughing and insisting that they tried the two immediately.

Harry saw the lust in his husband's eyes as he stared at the two objects in his hands. "Do you like them?" he prompted when Draco remained silent.

His eyes rose to meet Harry's, a smirk pulling up his pink lips. "Fuck yeah," he half moaned as he captured the dark haired wizard's lips. The handcuffs clanked as they hit the wooden floors and the vibrator landed with a thud. Draco's fingers twined in Harry's messy locks as he showed his appreciation for his presents.

After a moment, Harry pulled away from the kiss. His smirk was the only warning Draco had before he sunk to his knees and enveloped his cock in the warm heat of his mouth. After five years together, two of dating and three of marriage, Harry knew exactly how hard to suck and the sensitive spots that made Draco cry out with a brush of Harry's tongue. He put all of his knowledge to the test, cupping Draco's balls in his hand as his mouth pulled off of his husband's cock with a _pop!_ As Harry knew he would, the blonde wizard moaned at the sound and thrust his hips forward unconsciously. Harry's tongue ran over the weeping slit of the cock in his hand before tracing the rim of the head. He made sure to flick his tongue against the sensitive spot on the underside of Draco's cock. He was rewarded with a husky moan of, "_Harry!_" from his husband. He filled his mouth with Draco's length, swallowing as he took the full length into his mouth and down his throat. He knew the contractions of his swallows would bring Draco to the edge. If he hadn't been able to feel the cock growing in his mouth, Draco's careless thrusts and groans would have alerted him. He knew his husband needed more than just deep throating, so the hand that was still rolling his balls slid towards his entrance. His index finger circled the pucker before slipping inside. Even after all the times they had had sex, Draco's arse still felt tight. A second finger slid inside, curling and straightening to make Draco whimper. When his third finger slid in, Harry sucked harder on his husband's cock. He had to pull back quickly to avoid choking on the cum that filled his mouth moments later.

"Harry! Blood hell! Oh fuck! Yes!" Draco cried as his cock filled Harry's mouth with his seed. He leaned forward to rest his head against the wall, his chest heaving as he panted. The fingers in his arse withdrew, drawing a soft whimper from the blonde. "Best. Birthday. Present. Yet," he panted.

Harry chuckled and stood, pushing his husband away from the wall to give himself enough room. "Well, then I guess you don't want to try out your other gifts," he teased.

Draco's eyes lit up and he grinned. "Oh, we're definitely trying them out."

His husband rolled his eyes and picked up the fallen gifts. "On the bed then, Mr. Malfoy," he said, landing a playful slap on Draco's arse. The action earned him a yelp and a glare before Draco complied to his instructions.

"How do you want me?"

Harry could picture several ways he wanted his husband, all of which made his already painfully hard cock pulse. "On your back, spread-eagle." When Draco was in position, he locked one of his hands in the handcuffs before looping it through the metal bars on their bed and locking his other hand.

"Is that all right?" he asked, running his finger over one of his husband's pink nipples.

Draco shivered at the contact and nodded. As Harry's hand fell away from his nipple, he arched his back to regain the contact. God, how he loved the feeling of Harry's calloused fingers running over his sensitive flesh. The only better feeling was his tongue flicking at a freshly bitten nipple. The thought of the sensation made him moan deeply. His semi-erection began to grow between his legs.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Someone's horny." He reached into their bedside drawer and withdrew a bottle of lube. Magical lube was too unreliable when they were both too horny to concentrate enough to cast the spell. Besides, he loved to coat Draco's hole. It gave him more of an excuse to finger fuck his husband, and had no intention of giving that up.

He positioned himself between Draco's spread legs. They were bent at the knee to give Harry better access to his puckered hole. Draco could hear the snap of the lid as the bottle was opened. He strained against the handcuffs in anticipation. When two wet fingers slid inside of his hole, he moaned. Harry's thick fingers rubbed against the skin in his channel in rough thrusts that made him squirm. By the time there were four fingers inside of him, Draco was begging for Harry's cock. When the fingers were removed, he felt the bulbous head of the vibrator press against his entrance. It wasn't as thick as Harry, but it was certainly longer. As it pushed into him, Harry turned on the vibrations. They radiated through him, leaving him moaning and gasping as Harry pulled the fake cock almost entirely from his body before forcing it fully inside of him again. The handcuffs rattled against the bed frame as Draco pulled and twisted, straining to get closer every time Harry withdrew the dildo.

His eyes snapped open when Harry's cock cut off one of his desperate pleads for Harry to move the vibrator faster. The vibrations in his arse grew in intensity, but the thrusting stopped. When his head began bobbing on Harry's cock, they returned. Hard, sharp thrusts drove him to cry out around his husband's cock. His own was weeping between them, begging for attention. The vibrator shifted inside of him, and hit his prostate on the next thrust.

"That's right, cum for me, Draco," Harry gasped when he felt Draco's body shudder. He knew he had hit the right spot and began thrusting the vibrator faster. Draco's cock swelled as Harry's did the same in his husband's mouth. It took two more thrusts before cum shot out from Draco's cock, hitting Harry's chin before dripping onto the blonde's stomach. Harry's seed filled Draco's mouth at the same moment. Draco swallowed all of it, cleaning off the softening cock before Harry removed it from in front of his face. The vibrating within him stopped and the unpleasant emptiness in his arse came moments later as Harry removed the dildo. He reached above his bound husband to unlock the handcuffs, freeing Draco's arms.

"Happy birthday, Draco," Harry murmured as he ran his tongue along Draco's abs, gathering his spilt see on his tongue. Watching his husband moan as he swallowed his cum made Draco's mouth water. He pulled Harry to him, sucking the dark haired wizard's tongue into his mouth. They tasted each other's cum as their tongues dueled for dominance. Their cocks ground together, hardening between them. Draco knew that his birthday celebration had only just begun.


End file.
